Justice League Dark (film)
| producer = James Tucker | screenplay = Ernie Altbacker | story = Ernie Altbacker J. M. DeMatteis | based on = | starring = | editing = Christopher D. Lozinski | music = Robert J. Kral | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | country = United States | language = English | runtime = 75 minutes | production companies = }} Justice League Dark is a 2017 American animated superhero film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and distributed by Warner Home Video. Featuring the DC Comics team of the same name created by Peter Milligan and Mikel Janin, the film is the twenty-seventh in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies series and a part of DC Animated Movie Universe. It was released on Digital HD on January 24, 2017, and on DVD and Blu-ray on February 7, 2017.Justice League Dark - "Are You Talking About Magic?" The film is directed by Jay Oliva, and stars the voices of Matt Ryan, Jason O'Mara, Camilla Luddington, Nicholas Turturro, and Ray Chase. It is the first Justice League film and the second DC Universe animated film to be rated R by the MPAA for some disturbing violence. Justice League Dark features an original premise wherein a supernatural force is causing violent crimes across America, and Justice League member Batman consults occult detective John Constantine to form a team of paranormal metahumans. The film spawned a spin-off animated web series, Constantine: City of Demons, released on The CW's online streaming platform CW Seed on March 24, 2018, with Ryan reprising his role. It was originally made to be a sequel to the live-action series Constantine and a part of the Arrowverse franchise, but writer J. M. DeMatteis stated that the direction of this series was changed. Plot Several days before the actual story begins, exorcist and con man John Constantine and Jason Blood engage the Demons Three in a poker game for high-end stakes; Constantine offers his home, the House of Mystery, as his part of the pool in exchange for a box of artifacts, including a chipped Dreamstone. When both parties are caught cheating, Constantine summons Etrigan — a demon forced to share a body with Jason Blood — to dispatch the demons. Afterwards, Blood reprimands Constantine for making him summon Etrigan, and the two part ways. In Metropolis, Gotham and Washington, D.C., violent murders are committed by people who think their victims are demonic creatures before they are stopped by members of the Justice League. The League conclude that magic is the source of the crimes, but Batman is skeptical. However, at Wayne Manor, Batman is briefly possessed by Deadman and left with a single word ("Constantine") as a message. Batman finds Zatanna, who had a failed romantic history with Constantine, and Deadman possesses Batman once more to tell Zatanna that she and Batman need to see Constantine. The trio is attacked by a magically controlled tornado as they travel to meet Constantine at the House of Mystery. The group is joined by Black Orchid, the spiritual embodiment of the House, and decide to investigate the cause behind these supernatural occurrences. The heroes visit Ritchie Simpson, friend of Constantine and Zatanna, where they find shroud spirits of Death waiting to collect Ritchie's soul upon his upcoming demise. Simpson has cancer and is resentful towards Constantine for abandoning him to his fate, but loans them the Keshanti Key. Constantine and Zatanna use the key to view one of the victim's memories and discover he was possessed by an unknown entity. A magical creature is conjured to consume the man, but Batman, Deadman, Constantine and Zatanna narrowly escape and destroy it. Back at Ritchie's house, the team finds him close to death; Blood is also there to find the Dreamstone. Constantine chases after Blood while Batman gives an adrenaline shot to revitalize Ritchie. Upon being caught by Constantine, Blood explains that centuries ago the sorcerer Destiny possessed the Dreamstone in an attempt to overthrow Great Britain, using it to make people see their worst nightmares and feed off their torment. Blood was mortally injured cleaving the Dreamstone in half. Merlin summoned Etrigan to defeat Destiny and then bound him to Blood because Merlin knew they would be needed in the future. Ritchie briefly wakes to claim Felix Faust as his assailant. With the help of the plant elemental Swamp Thing (Alec Holland), the group locates Faust's Observatory of the Cosmos. After a battle with the wizard, which Faust loses, the team conclude Faust had no involvement in hurting Ritchie. Ritchie awakens and is revealed to have the other piece of the Dreamstone, which has been keeping his cancer in remission; he apparently destroys Black Orchid. Constantine tries to reason with Ritchie, that the Dreamstone (with Destiny's soul trapped inside) is using him. However, the Dreamstone takes over Ritchie's body and transforms him into Destiny. Destiny destroys the House and departs to start a frenzy; Zatanna saves the group, but passes out from the exertion. The Justice League tries to fight Destiny, but he causes them to perceive each other as demonic threats, so they attack each other. Etrigan attacks Destiny, but is separated back into Jason Blood and Etrigan. Constantine summons Swamp Thing, who attacks Destiny, while Batman and Zatanna disable the Justice League. Destiny rips Alec Holland's corpse from Swamp Thing, weakening him and breaking his will; Swamp Thing withdraws. Constantine tricks Destiny into bringing him and Deadman within his protective shield, allowing Deadman to wound Destiny. Blood, Constantine and Batman destroy the Dreamstone (and Destiny's body), and Ritchie is dragged to Hell as insurance that Destiny can't come back. Blood succumbs to his mortal wounds, and his body is buried near the place of his old village by Zatanna, Constantine and Etrigan. Zatanna agrees to join the League and offers Constantine a position as well. He declines, claiming Batman would not approve, but Zatanna states it was Batman's idea. The two return to the now-rebuilt House of Mystery, and Deadman joins the restored Black Orchid as her soulmate. Voice cast * Jason O'Mara as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Camilla Luddington as Zatanna * Nicholas Turturro as Boston Brand / Deadman * Ray Chase as Jason Blood / Etrigan the Demon * Roger Cross as Dr. Alec Holland / Swamp Thing, John Stewart / Green Lantern * Colleen Villard as Black Orchid * Jerry O'Connell as Clark Kent / Superman * Rosario Dawson as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Enrico Colantoni as Felix Faust * Jeremy Davies as Ritchie Simpson * Alfred Molina as Destiny * JB Blanc as Abnegazar, Merlin * Brian T. Delaney as Husband, Shroud Leader * Jeffrey Vincent Parise as Rath, Father, Police Officer * Laura Post as Businesswoman, Mother * Fred Tatasciore as Ghast Reception Justice League Dark received generally positive reviews from critics. The film holds a 75% based on 8 reviews according to the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. Dave Trumbore from Collider wrote, "Justice League Dark is a briskly paced, darkly magic adventure that gives some of DC's most shadowy heroes a chance to shine in a story that folds in mythology and mystery, while never losing sight of what it means to be a hero." Felix Vasquez Jr. of Cinema Craze also praised the film, calling it a "fun celebration of supernatural elements in DC comics." Renee Schonfeld from Common Sense Media was less enthusiastic about the film, calling it an "intense confusing comics-based tale that has tons of violence." It earned $2,691,775 from domestic home video sales. Animated spin-off series Constantine: City of Demons, a spin-off animated web series of Justice League Dark was released on The CW's online streaming platform CW Seed on March 24, 2018, with Ryan reprising his role. References External links * * [http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/dcuam/justiceleaguedark/ Justice League Dark] at worldsfinestonline.com Category:2017 films Category:2017 animated films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2017 direct-to-video films Category:American superhero films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated Green Lantern films Category:Animated Superman films Category:Animated superhero films Category:Animated Wonder Woman films Category:Animated Justice League films Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Personifications of death in fiction Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films about nightmares